Anywhere But Here
by PiXiE-LiCiOuS
Summary: Life's the bomb and Lizzie wants out... she's hoping for things to get better, but she ain't sticking round to find out -- BaD sUmMaRy! gOoD sToRy! R
1. Introduction

Anywhere But Here  
  
Introduction  
  
"One..two...three..." Lizzie counted her springrolls, then looked over at Matt's full plate.  
  
"Matt," She said calmly, "How come I have three springrolls and you have..."  
  
She paused while she quickly counted in her head. "Ten?"  
  
Matt shrugged, "I'm a growing boy, I need my energy!"  
  
"That's a lame excuse," Lizzie rolled her eyes, "You're still as weak as ever. Hand 'em over!"  
  
"Uh, no!" Matt smirked, stuffing one in his mouth.  
  
"Give it here you little weasel!" Lizzie cried, grabbing across the table for his plate.  
  
Matt quickly pulled away his plate, then licked a long line across all nine of the remaining springrolls.  
  
Lizzie made a face and crossed her arms, "Fezz!"  
  
"Actually, here, have some!" Matt grinned, picking one up and throwing it across the table at Lizzie.  
  
She shrieked, dodging the springroll. "Matt, stop it!"  
  
"Naaaah," Matt replied, throwing another one in her direction.  
  
Lizzie jumped up and balled her fists by her sides. "Listen up brother from another, cut it out or I'll kick your butt so hard, you'll be crapping out your mouth!"  
  
"I'm shaking in my boots!" Matt said sarcastically, waving his hands around.  
  
Lizzie picked up her three springrolls and made her way towards the stairs. Matt put out his leg to trip her but she stepped over his foot, then turned around quickly.  
  
"Nice try, dorkus!" Lizzie rolled her eyes, then mushed one of her springrolls on Matt's head.  
  
Matt gasped and jumped up. "You're gonna pay for that Lizard breath!" He cried, grabbing his glass of soda and tipping it down the front of Lizzie's brand new white top.  
  
Her mouth formed an 'O' as she stood frozen, then put her hand over her mouth, her eyes watering.  
  
"Aww, did I make you cry?" Matt asked in a high pitched voice.  
  
Lizzie sobbed, picked up her cup of orange juice and threw it in Matt's face.   
  
He rubbed his eyes, screaming while Lizzie kicked him in the shin and stomped upstairs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
"My brand new top is RUINED!" Lizzie cried into her phone.  
  
"Little brothers," Miranda, one of Lizzie's best friends replied, "Who needs them?"  
  
"Not me, that's for sure," Lizzie sighed, falling back on her bed, "You're so lucky Randa!"  
  
Miranda paused, raising her eyebrows, "I am?"  
  
"Yeah! You have no little brothers to throw food and drink down your new clothes, do you?"  
  
"No, but I have a little sister who has a thing with belching over them!"  
  
Lizzie laughed, then stared off into space. "I wish I could get away from here... my family, I mean."  
  
"Hey, where are your Mom and Dad?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Some big important dinner for Dad's work. I knew they should have hired a babysitter for Matt!"  
  
Lizzie sighed again, then stared out the window. A young girl about their age walked down the street happily. SHE didn't look like she had anyone like Matt in her life.  
  
"Last time I play 'Little Miss Responsibility'!"  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself! Anyone would have trouble looking after Matt," Miranda assured her.  
  
"I gotta get out of here Randa," Lizzie muttered.  
  
Miranda's eyes went wide with concern. "What?..Where?..When..?..WHY?"  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Miranda, I just feel so... helpless here...I wanna be able to go where I want, when I want. I want the freedom my parents won't let me have until I'm twenty-five!"  
  
"Where would you go?"  
  
Lizzie paused, "Anywhere... anywhere but here..." 


	2. Chapter One

Anywhere But Here  
  
Chapter One  
  
"SAM!" Jo McGuire shouted at her husband, "Don't be so damn irresponsible!"  
  
"He was only driving around the backyard!" Sam defended himself.  
  
"I DON'T CARE!"  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes and went up to her bedroom. What happened to her family? Only last year they'd been like any average family... laughing, play fighting, family outings...  
  
But now, all her mum and dad did were shout at eachother, most the time about Matt. Matt had gone from terror to super terror. Half the time he was coming up with schemes to totally ruin his sisters life, and the other half he was asleep or at school, where he was probable devising his new plan for her too.  
  
Lizzie was envious of her friends relationships with their parents. Miranda and her mum got along great, they shared everything. Gordo and his parents had gotten on a lot better the last few months. They actually took an interest in his life these days.  
  
Lizzie's mum was too busy yelling at her dad these days to talk like they used to. Sam had become a workaholic after getting a promotion.  
  
"Lizzie, get down here NOW!" Her mum yelled from downstairs.  
  
"Yeah, mum?" Lizzie asked entering the kitchen.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
Jo held up a bowl of that mornings cereal. "Umm, it looks like a bowl of cereal..."  
  
Her mum rolled her eyes and set the bowl down on the bench. "And what is WRONG with this picture?"  
  
"Ohh, pick me! Pick me!" Matt cried, waving around his hand.  
  
"Shutup, freak," Lizzie glared at her brother, then glanced back at the mum, "It was left on the bench?"  
  
"Bingo!" Her mum cried, throwing up her arms.  
  
"Okay..." Lizzie paused, 'And...?"  
  
"AND?" Jo shouted, "AND you should have cleaned it and put it away!"  
  
Lizzie raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, "What am I, your slave?"  
  
"Lizzie, honey-" Sam broke in, but Jo cut him off.  
  
"I think I can handle this Sam!" She snapped.  
  
Sam rolled his eyes and left the kitchen making face. "Elizabeth, when I tell you to do something, you do it!"  
  
"I've been doing what you've been telling to for the last fourteen years!" Lizzie protested.  
  
"Oh you have, have you?"  
  
"YES!" Lizzie shouted.  
  
Jo raised a finger, "You do NOT yell at me Lizzie. Not in my house."  
  
"Or...?" Lizzie replied cooly.  
  
"OR you'll regret it!"  
  
"Ohh," Lizzie rolled her eyes, "What, am I meant to be scared? Or feel threatened? You're how old? Forty? Grow up!"  
  
"Go to your room," Her mum replied quietly.  
  
"Oh, I was just about to leave," Lizzie turned and left.  
  
She stopped half way up the stairs, "By the way, has anyone ever called you a bitch?"  
  
Jo scrunched up her face and leaned against the doorframe. No reply.  
  
"Well, I feel proviledged to be the first!" Lizzie plastered on a smile, "Bitch!"  
  
"Get out of my sight," Jo snapped, pointing up the stairs.  
  
"Gladly!" Lizzie replied.  
  
She stomped up the stairs, making a note to slam her door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lizzie zipped up her backpack and threw it next to her bedroom door. There is only so far your parents can push you, and her mum and crossed the line.  
  
Lizzie grinned at the thought of how guilty her mum would feel. Creeping down the stairs with her backpack on, she made her way towards the door. She looked through the kitchen where she could see her mum gardening out the back, and she knew her dad would be at the office. The coast was clear... except for-  
  
"And where do you think YOU'RE going?" Matt asked, coming down the stairs.  
  
"What's it to you, loser?"  
  
Matt raised his eyebrows, "I'll tell mum you're going out without telling her!"  
  
"She knows I'm going dumbass," Lizzie replied, "I'm going to Gordo's!"  
  
"I'm sure you are," Matt replied sarcastically.  
  
"Later!" Lizzie rolled her eyes and gave her brother a small wave.  
  
"Won't miss you!" Matt said.  
  
Lizzie slammed the door and started down the footpath.   
  
"That makes the two of us," She muttered to herself. 


End file.
